ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Exhibition Arena
This is the Death Exhibition Arena! Here challengers can take on opponents appearing one after another each just as powerful or more so than the last. The rules follow below: * A Challenger must challenge this arena personally and has the option to bring 1 ally with them. * The opponent's are randomly selected from the available Races and have a rare chance to be a Boss Character from the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball Super series. * Enemies are always five levels higher than the initial challenger. * Enemies will come in waves of 1v1 for the first ten battles and another fighter will appear on the opposing team every ten battles. * Challengers will earn EXP equal to half of the opponent's EXP upon defeating them and have a chance to earn a healing item after each battle. * Upon a battle's victory the challenger may halt the battle process and exit the arena with their current progress ready when they return. Battle Arena Toko Jr * Health: 545,000/545,000 * Strength: 257 (With Swords 462.6) * Speed: 234 (280.8) * Stamina: 840/900 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: Kings Sword, Sword, Green Scarf, Armoured gear, Combat Gloves * Effects: 35% more damage with weapons, +45% melee, 20% damage resistance, +20% speed * Passive: Demonic Will: This is a Passive Skill. When facing an opponent that is not an Other World race your Strength and Speed are increased by 35% until your Health drops below 50%. * Blast 1: Rocket Sword - speed +20% when attacking * Blast 1: Naivety - (Debuff) Removes one active non racial status affect * Blast 2: Rock Soul - 20% to nullify ki attacks if hit by ki (lingering 2 opponents turns) * Blast 2: Rending Slash - speed +20% when attacking * Signature: Toko Logic Style - Bombshell Blade Blast * Ultimate: Darkness Sword – Physical based Ultimate Skill * Signature Transformation: Deck of Swords Bastion Allara * Health: 810,000/810,000 (1,012,500/1,012,500) * Strength: 395 (572) (629 when attacking) * Speed: 385 (558) (614 when attacking) * Stamina: 2000/2000 * Blast gauge: 0/5 * Equipment: castor twins (1x greatsword 1x ninja sword), hero uniform (25% speed strength and hp), mecha bracer arm (20% speed) goggles (20% strength), all purpose combat gloves. * Z soul: I'll show you the results of my training - when hp goes below 40% gain 30% physical and ki damage and gain 1 BG * Effect: 30% physical and ki damage, +25% hp, +45% speed and strength, +10% speed and strength when attacking, +10% stamina cost when attacking. * Blast 1: equilibrium * Blast 1: human condition * Blast 2: divergent breakthrough * Blast 2: endless divergence * Signature: none * Signature transformation: divergent path * Ultimate: super electric strike Saiyan foe * Health: 870,000/870,000 * Strength: 280 * Speed: 232 * Stamina: 2000/2000 * Blast gauge: 0/5 * equipment: none * Effect: 25% physical damage boost, saiyan pride * Blast 1: pump up * Blast 1: solarflare * Blast 2: meteor strike * Blast 2 Final revenger * Ultimate: saiyan spirit Fight!!! * Turn order: Toko, Bastion, Saiyan * Toko rushes the Saiyan with a flurry of sword swipes to open the battle (10 Slashes) Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds